A Fool's heart
by Melica Walker
Summary: Jack can see what's coming and doesnt know whether he can stop it. He makes the most of the time he has left with Ianto. I know Horrible summary. read and you'll understand. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked at the clock on the bed side table. It was 2:30; its fluorescent numbers barking at him in the darkness. He wasn't sure how long he had been awake for but it was dawning on him that it had been a long while. His mind had been a blank slate and there was nothing in the world that would break it. That was until he felt the subtle movement of the figure lying next to him. He smiled to himself in the darkness and turned his head to gaze upon the sleeping form.

Ianto's hand crept towards him, seeking the warmth of his body. It succeeded in finding what it was looking for and spread out across Jack's bare chest. Jack smiled and shifted into a position where he had a better hold of the Welshman. Wrapping his arms around Ianto, Jack felt the younger man stir.

'Jack?' Ianto's sleepy voice asked gently.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.' Jack loosened his grip and Ianto turned in his arms to face him.

Ianto looked up at Jack with sleep laden eyes. He wasn't sure what time it was and he didn't really care. He did know however that Jack had been lying by his side, awake, for the past few hours. He himself wasn't exactly asleep; lying in a half sleep state just listening to Jack's heartbeat in the darkness.

'No its ok, I wasn't really asleep anyway. Are you ok?' Jack smiled; Ianto was always making sure that he was ok. He never took the time to make himself feel ok.

'Everything is just fine. You really should get some rest Ianto.' Ianto propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Jack's shining eyes through the darkness. He could see that they were full of memories and thoughts that were making him feel vulnerable and self conscious.

'Come on Jack. I know that look, what's bothering you? You think I haven't noticed the way you have been acting the past few days. Your distant Jack and it's starting to scare me. What have you been thinking about that has made you change?' Jack sighed; not heavily but enough to let Ianto know that he was giving in and was about to tell him what was troubling him.

Jack sat up slightly, propping himself up against the head board; Ianto did the same, so that they were on the level with each other. Grabbing one of Ianto's hands, Jack took a deep breath and began to speak.

'I am so old Ianto; older than anyone cares to admit. I have lived and died so many times; always coming back to the same place. I know what I am doing here in this time is for the best and I wouldn't change than for the world but, lately I have had this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I'm not going to be able to stop it.' Jack gently squeezed Ianto's hand and tried to smile but failed.

Ianto took all of this in. He wasn't sure what Jack actually meant by all of this but tried to gather his thoughts anyway.

'So….. what you saying is that you feel old and something is going to happen and you are sure whether you can stop it?' Jack ran a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't be telling Ianto any of this but he had to; he had to prepare him for what was going to happen.

'Yes, but its more than that. These past few weeks have made me realize how much this planet and the people on it mean to me; made me realize how much you mean to me.' Ianto sat up further and flicked on the lamp that sat beside him. Things had suddenly gotten all serious and he still wasn't sure what Jack was getting at.

'What's going on Jack? What's going to happen that you can t stop? 'After a few moments of silence, Ianto added, 'Are you leaving again to go with the Doctor?' At this Jack too, sat up further.

'No that's not it; Ianto I have told you a hundred times before, I don't need the doctor anymore, all I need is right here. All I need is you. You keep me sane when I am about to fly off the handle; you make sure I am well stocked with coffee and best of all you love me. I'm not going anywhere, ever again, I promise you. As sure as my heart beats, I promise that I will never leave you again.' Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and placed it directly of his heart.

Ianto let this sink in. He didn't know Jack had felt this way. Sure he himself had felt this way for a long time but he didn't expect Jack to feel it. He wanted to know why Jack felt the need to tell him all of this.

'Ok granted, but what has brought this on Jack. What is scaring you so much?' Ianto let the warmth of Jack's skin creep through his hand and into his soul; letting his heartbeat pump through him as well. Jack pulled Ianto closer to him and wrapped his arms around him; sliding down the head board back into a lying position.

'I am afraid Ianto…. So afraid. I am worried that you're going to get sick of having to wait for me to revive myself after every death; I am scared that I'm going to stuff things up between us and you'll leave me but most of all, I am scared that one day you're going to die and there will be nothing that I can do about it.' A solitary tear ran down Jack's face and fell onto Ianto's bare shoulder. He indeed was afraid of the younger man's death. Where would he go from there? What could he do that would make up for such a tragedy? Who would love him again, just the way Ianto had?

Ianto moved closer to Jack so that his lips were close to his ear, 'Jack…. I could never get sick of you. Yes, I do get scared that one day you're not going to revive yourself because you've found something better but I make sure you revive in my arms because I love you and I would do anything to make sure you are never scared or alone.' Jack kissed Ianto's neck as another tear fell onto the warm skin.

'What happens when you die? I will be alone and scared. I can't lose you Ianto, not ever.' Ianto moved back to look Jack in the eyes. He smiled sadly at his lover. Ianto knew how he felt. He too, thought about what would happen when he died. Would Jack really miss him? Would he forget him?

'Jack…. I know this is going to be hard for you but I am eventually going to die and when that day comes, I know you'll be scared and alone but as you've just pointed out to me, just as sure as my heart beats right now, I'm not going anywhere any time soon.' Ianto mimicked Jack's earlier action and grabbed his hand and placed it over his heart. 'We need to focus on what we have now and not what could be happening ten to fifty years down the track.' Jack nodded into Ianto's neck, nuzzling closer, where he mumbled something inaudible. Ianto laughed and moved Jack's head to look at him. 'What was that?'

Jack smiled and chuckled, sending shivers through Ianto's body, 'I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. Never forget that. No matter what.' Ianto nodded and brought their heads closer together so that their lips were almost touching. ' I love you to Jack.' Ianto let the words linger in the air for a few moments before bring their lips together for a searing kiss; just to make sure that Jack understood even if the words hadn't fully sunken in. 'Now you were saying something about sleep?'

Jack laughed softly and planted a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead. 'Yes, I was saying…. You should get some rest, there are lots of things to do tomorrow and I think you'll need all the strength you can get.' Ianto eyed him suspiciously; tomorrow was their day off. What could he be possibly doing that would require tones of energy? He nodded anyway and turned in Jack's arms, wrapping them around his chest, still with one on his heart, to reassure Jack that he was still there.

Jack felt Ianto's breathing fall into a regular rhythm and knew he was once again asleep. Extracting one of his arms, the one not on Ianto's heart, Jack reached into the draw beside him and pulled out the small black box that had been hidden there. He was sure now; it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is crazy but I am dedicating this entire story to PCJanto. I thank you for your reviews thus far and hopefully the many more to come. I really appreciate your review of this first chapter. Peeps who are reading this story, thank you as well. Pay homage to PCJanto to whom without this story would have been a one shot. I just hope I can do your praise justice. Love you all **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well almost nothing. Torchwood and its affiliated characters belong to RTD and the BBC. A shame I know but world domination comes one step at a time. **

Ianto woke to find Jack still wrapped around him; his hand still firmly on his heart and butterfly kisses being pepper to his shoulder. A slight smile stretched itself along Ianto's lips as Jack made his way to the side of his neck. Shifting to get a better view of the captain, Ianto rolled onto his back and looked up into those gorgeous eyes. A smirk was ghosting its way onto Jack's face as he looked down at Ianto.

'Hey you, did you sleep well?' Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and sighed, 'Yep, especially with this on my chest,' Ianto slid his hand over Jack's and interlocked their fingers. 'I thought you would have moved during the night but I wake and it's still there.'

Jack smiled and nodded, 'That's because I wanted to make sure that I left my mark.' Jack smiled into Ianto's shoulder and peppered it with soft butterfly kisses. Ianto's breathe hitched at the soft, fleeting touches. Jack always had a way to make Ianto's heart miss a few beats whenever he was around.

'Well, I think you left you mark a long time ago Jack. It's yours and always will be.' At this Jack moved from Ianto's shoulder and lifted himself above Ianto to look him directly in the eyes. Jack looked down and Ianto looked up. A look of pure joy and happiness washed over Jack's face as if he'd just realized what Ianto had said.

'Do you mean that? I mean… I know you do but….. Forever?' Jack's words couldn't make their way out of his lips fast enough. He continued to look at Ianto until he got his answer. Ianto lifted himself of the bed and captured Jack's lips with his own; lingering not far from them as he answered.

'Forever Jack; I give you forever.' Jack thought he was sure about what he was going to do last night but he still needed to make sure Ianto wanted him and by Ianto's answer he did, and to Jack, forever was a long time.

Jack propped himself up against the head board of the bed and smiled. Ianto joined him a few minutes later and couldn't help but wonder what Jack was up to. He had only ever seen Jack with a smile this big plastered to his face, well, maybe this one was new.

'What are you up to JackHarkness? 'Ianto asked as he sat up. Jack shook his head defiantly and zipped his lips closed, not saying anything further. Ianto sighed and knew exactly how to get Jack to answer his questions. He pulled Jack into a lying position and descended, under the duvet to Jack's toned chest and stomach, kissing and nibbling at the warm, sensitive skin. Jack was still being defiantly silent so Ianto moved his explorations a bit further south. Reach Jack's inner thigh, Ianto felt Jack's breath catch as he felt Ianto kiss him but still no words escaped Jack's lips. Ok, Ianto needed to know what Jack was up to, he moved even further south and reached his inevitable destination. Ianto could see the bulge that had formed there while he had been making his way down Jack's body. Ianto went to pull down the waistband to Jack's boxers when a hand caught his wrist lightly.

'Ianto….,' Jack said quietly, 'as much as I want this right now there is something that I need to do first, ok and then you can go back to torturing me however you like.' Ianto slowly made his way back up Jack's and rested his chin on Jack's stomach and looked up at him, a slightly confused look on his face.

'Ok, Jack, slightly worried and confused here. Either you just refused me or there is something seriously wrong with you!' Jack smiled he knew exactly what Ianto meant but he had to do this now and after they could do whatever Ianto wanted.

'I know Ianto but trust me, you don't want me to do what I'm about after you do what you we're about to do to me.' Ianto smirked, so…. Jack was up to something.

'OK, so what do you need to do?' Ianto asked, still looking up at Jack. He shook his head as Jack moved off the bed and walked out into the living room. Ianto lay in the silence, a slight fear growing within him. Did Jack still want him? What had that conversation been about last night? He loved him didn't he? He had said so himself. Just as he was about to get off the bed and follow Jack, he returned; a single red rose in one hand and the other was behind his back.

Ianto felt his own heart constrict as Jack walked to his side of the bed and got down on one knee.

'Ok, now before you say anything, I need to get all of this out ok?' Ianto nodded and motioned for Jack to continue.

'Ianto Jones, I have come to realize that my life has been missing something for a while now and I couldn't work out what it was until I met you. I know this sounds like I am pulling it out of a book but this is how I feel. Every day I think to myself, what did I do to deserve you? I still ask myself that same question every day, hoping that one day an answer will come but I know now, that it never will because I need to keep doing the things that I do to deserve you.' Jack's voice trembled and he was beginning to shake but he knew he had to say all of this to Ianto to make him understand how he truly felt.

'I have forever but I just don't think it would be the same if I didn't have you there to deserve every day. So…. Ianto Jones,' Jack gave Ianto the rose, which made him sit up, and then pulled his other hand out from behind his back, 'If I have forever, will you spend it with me?'

**A/N: I know I am so evil! What will Ianto say…. Will he say yes? Or will he say no? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. They make me happy and they help to catch those elusive plot bunnies. Love MELICA xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. The story's dedication still stands, PCJanto manages to be the first to review each time. Thanks. So…. WILL IANTO SAY YES? If this chapter doesn't go how you wanted it to I am sorry, please still review and give me feedback. **

**Disclaimer: As usually I own nothing. It's a shame I know but what can you do. Torchwood and Its associated characters belong to RTD and the BBC. **

Jack thumbed at the lid of the small black box which he now held up to Ianto. The lid opened and Ianto couldn't help gasping.

'Jack….. It's…. It's beautiful.' Ianto looked at the ring which lay inside the small box encased in a blue velvet; it was a solid silver band. Jack took the ring out of the box and held it up for Ianto to examine. Ianto turned it over in his fingers, stopping when he noticed something on the inside of the ring. Looking closely, Ianto could see something engraved on the inside;

_Ianto Jones, Forever in time._

Ianto could feel his eyes begin to tear up as he continued to study the ring. Jack looked at him expectantly; wondering what was going through his mind. What if he says no? A look of worry flashed across his face and Jack was now really worried about Ianto's silence.

'Are you ok Ianto?' Jack asked. Ianto looked up from the ring.

'No… Well yes, but no.' Jack was now really confused. What was Ianto saying was no to and what was he saying yes to?

'No what? and yes what?' Ianto knew he should explain and he was going to but he knew Jack would probably run a mile afterwards. 'Well…. Um yes I am ok but…' Ianto took a breath and prepared himself for what was about to happen, 'No….. To forever with you.'

Jack's face dropped and he sank to the floor, holding his knees in his hands. Had he heard right? Was Ianto really saying no to him? Jack had thought Into loved him just like Jack did. He knew that things had been difficult in the beginning for both of them but he thought they'd gotten past all of that… well maybe not.

Ianto watched as he saw Jack crumble before him. Ianto hoped that Jack understood what he was trying to say. He looked down at the Jack and could see silent tears falling down his face. Ianto hadn't wanted to say anything just yet but he also hadn't expected that Jack was going to ask him to marry him.

'Jack? Please talk to me?' Ianto really needed to explain this to Jack. He loved him but he had to make Jack understand.

Jack lifted his head slowly, and Ianto finally saw the extent to which he had destroyed the older man. Red rimmed eyes looked up at him and tears fell silently down his cheeks and onto his toned chest.

'I need you to understand Jack. I'm not saying no… well I am but I have my reasons. All I want is for you to hear them and understand. Don't get me wrong I love you, with all of my heart. I never want to hurt you and that is not my intention. I love you for coming to me with this and wanting the same things as I do but things have to be different then they are.'

Jack was confused. What was Ianto saying? He said no to him and now he was saying he didn't want to hurt him and that he wanted the same things. Well, from where Jack was sitting it didn't look like it. Jack remained silent and Ianto took that as a sign to continue.

'Jack I know you love me, and for a while there I didn't think that was possible. I always just seemed to float by you when you were firmly attached to my heart. I know you have forever but I don't. I'm going to die one day and you will be left behind. That's why I am saying no to spending your forever with you… and asking if you'll spend what is left of my forever… with me.'

Jack looked up at Ianto in surprise. Ianto extended his hand and helped Jack up to sit on the side of the bed. He was still slightly confused about what had just happened but a small smile stretched across his lips. Ianto looked at him just as expectantly as he had done not that long ago.

'Of course I will Ianto. That was the whole point of me asking you. I don't care whose forever it is as long as I get to spend it with you.' Ianto smiled and handed Jack back the ring he had given him. Jack's smile dropped as Ianto handed it back to him. 'You don't want it?'

Ianto lifted Jack's head to look him in the eyes. 'Jack I want you to put it on my finger, you idiot.' Jack's smile returned and he placed the ring on Ianto's finger. Ianto hugged Jack; Jack's mind was still racing though. He had wanted Ianto to spend his forever with him because he knew that Ianto's forever wasn't going to be as long as he thought. Jack knew what was coming.

**Haha! The end of another chapter. So A bit of confusion but all seems happy right? Or is it? You'll just have to keep reading to find out what Jack knows. And once again I apologize for being evil but World domination comes one step at a time. Hehe **

**Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	4. Chapter 5

**Well, isn't that something. I'm feeling a little bit under loved. Didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so, you may not like the content of this one….. Reviews feed me! Be aware! Lol**

As Jack drove he threw a glance at Ianto; watching him fiddle with the band on his finger. Jack didn't know why but he felt something was wrong. Ianto was fiddling with the ring absent mindedly, a confused look on his face and a frown creeping across his brow. Looking back at the road, the silence in the vehicle almost threatened to overcome him; he had to do something.

'Are you ok Ianto?' Ianto dropped his hands into his lap and looked over at Jack and smiled. 'Yeah of course, why is something wrong?' Jack shook his head. Was he just imagining Ianto's unwillingness in this whole situation?

'You know you can tell me if you don't want to do this…. I'm mean get married. I just wanted you to know that I want to be with you forever.' Ianto reached across the car and placed a hand on Jack thigh and squeezed gently. 'Jack there is nothing more in this world that I want to do. I was just thinking about things, about what's going to happen next, how we're going to tell our families and stuff like that.'

Jack slowed down and stopped at a set of traffic lights that had turned red; he placed his hand over Ianto's, 'Ianto we can do that whenever you're ready. We don't have to do anything right away. I just want to enjoy you today. Just me and you.' Jack squeezed his hand gently and took off from the now green light. Jack turned the last corner and Bute Park came into view. Jack pulled the SUV into a parking spot and turned off the ignition.

He turned to face Ianto, cupping his face with a hand, Jack leant in and kissed Ianto softly. Ianto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He opened his eyes once more and pulled back to look Jack in the eyes. He wanted this, he wanted Jack and he had to make Jack believe that. Jack had opened his once broken and unloving heart to him and it looked like to Ianto that he was starting to regret it.

'Jack….. I love you. You know that right?' Jack laughed and plastered a smile to his face. 'Yeah, I think I've heard it once or twice.' Ianto hit him playfully and kissed him again. 'Come on, let's go.' They both got out and walked into the entrance of the park. Jack grabbed for Ianto's hand. Ianto smiled happily; this felt right and now it was going to be forever.

They walked along, hand in hand, further into the park. The sun was shining and Jack couldn't wipe the smile of his face. It was a slow walk, neither man needing to be any other place than where they were now. Jack slowed even further and came to a complete stop. 'Hey do you wanna sit for a bit?' Ianto looked at him and smiled, 'Its nice out, sure. Why not?'

Jack sat, pulling Ianto down into his lap as he went. Ianto laughed and slid off Jack to sit beside him, winding his arm around his fiancée's waist. 'Thank you for this Jack.' Jack was stunned, why was Ianto thanking him? It should be him thanking Ianto, not the other way around. Jack smiled, 'No need to thank me Ianto, I would do anything for you.' Jack lent in and kisses Ianto's lips gently. Ianto smiled into the kiss, only breaking it when a shadow crossed into the path of the sun they were bathing in. Jack and Ianto looked up in shock at the figure.

'Good bye, Jones, Ianto Jones.' There was a loud bang and Jack knew immediately what had happened. Ianto fell to the ground as the man sprinted off. Jack quickly turned his attention to Ianto.

Jack knew he was going to die eventually but he didn't think it was this soon. He wouldn't give up. Jack proceeded to give Ianto CPR, all the while yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

***Laughs wickedly*. Hmmmm I told you little bunnies. Some of you may not have liked that but meh. This could go either way. If I get enough reviews Ianto might live or he might not. Depends. Lol Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon. Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hello Again. I apologize to all of my lovely reviewers. I did not mean to upset any of you. This chapter will hopefully bring back the good moments. I still hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: *looks around* Nope sorry I own nothing. But I will some day. (World domination- one step at a time).**

Jack pressed down on Ianto's chest, trying to keep him breathing. The blood that was pooling under Jack's hands was getting thicker and thicker. He breathed a breath into him and watched for the rise and fall of his chest; it didn't come. Jack continued to administer CPR when he heard the distant siren of an ambulance. A sizeable crowd had gathered around the two men as Jack fought to save Ianto's life.

'Come on Ianto. Don't do this to me now. Not now!' Jack hadn't even seen the man who had mercilessly shot Ianto down in cold blood. Everybody around them just seemed not to notice that there was a crazed maniac with a gun shooting people in the bloody park.

Jack continued CPR until he was approached by an ambulance officer who took over his compressions. Jack stumbled back and wiped his forehead and brushed a hand through his hair; Ianto's blood connecting with his skin. He had to survive, he just had to. This wasn't what was meant to happen. Jack knew Ianto's forever wasn't going to be as long as his but he had wished for just a little more time than what he had been granted. Jack watched as the paramedics worked on Ianto. They managed to get his pulse back and get him into the ambulance. One of the paramedics came over to him.

'Hey there mate. You ok?' The man was gesturing to the blood that was in his hair and running along his forehead. Jack nodded, 'It's not mine….. It's his.' The paramedic placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, 'Um what's your connection to this man?' Jack shook the hand off his shoulder and looked the man squarely in the face. 'That man's name is Ianto Jones and he is my fiancée.' The man put his hands up in surrender, 'I'm sorry sir. Well were taking him to A&E now; there's no room left in the ambulance…' Before the young man could finish his sentence Jack was striding purposefully across the park towards the SUV.

Jack threw the SUV into park and raced through the doors of A&E. He went straight to reception. 'Where is Ianto Jones?' The nurse looked up from her computer screen and frown, 'Excuse me love, you're going to have to take a number and wait your turn.' Jack could have reached across the desk and picked her up with one hand but decided that wouldn't help the situation. He decided he had more to gain by mentioning who he was. 'I am Captain Jack Harkness; Torchwood. Now…. Tell me where Ianto Jones is.'

The nurse gave him directions to where Ianto had been taken. He just hoped it wasn't to o late. Jack pushed open the door to the room where Ianto lay, motionless, on the bed. He rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, holding it to his cheek. 'Hey Ianto… Its me, Its Jack.' Receiving no response, just like he thought he wouldn't, Jack slide into the chair which sat beside the bed. As Jack sat a doctor entered the room and came over to him. 'Um excuse me sir, Who are you and why are you here.' Jack was really getting sick of this. This time he wasn't sure he was going to be able to control his frustrations. ' I am Captain Jack Harkness and this is my fiancée. ' Jack took a deep breath before continuing; trying to calm himself. 'Is he….. going to be ok?' The doctor picked up the chart which had been dangling at the end of the bed.

'Well….. Jack, he was very lucky that you were there. If you hadn't of administered CPR straight away he would have died very quickly. The bullet through into the chest cavity and bounced of a couple of ribs, lodging itself between his 3rd and 4th lumbar vertebrae.' Jack slid down once more and looked off into space with disbelief. 'Ok,….. so what happens from here. What do we do?'

The doctor scratched at his scalp, 'Well he'll need surgery but there is no guarantee that he will be like he was before he was shot.' The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

This couldn't be happening.

**Well, there you go. I hope this one was better. Thanks for reading. I promise more fluff soon. Love you bunnies. **

**Xx melica xx**


	6. Chapter 7

**Ok here it is. I know it's been ages since I updated but I have lots of little things happening right now. I hope this appeases my little bunnies. Higher rating for some Ianto swearing. Try not to do it but I thought he would on this occasion.**

**Disclaimer: As the usual goes I own nothing. Anything and everything to do with the wonderful world of Torchwood belongs to RTD and the BBC. (Keep Watching this space though!)**

Jack didn't really know what to think or to do at this point. His lover and best friend lay beside him in a hospital bed with a bullet lodged between two of his vertebrae; Jack really didn't know what to do. He rubbed at his face. The blood on his hands had dried and had plastered his hair to his forehead. He gazed down at his hands; they began to shake as he looked at Ianto's blood on them. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Ianto and for himself. Jack grabbed at the lifeless hand that lay at Ianto's side. He held it firmly in his own hands and was surprised when he felt the hand squeeze back.

'Ianto?' Jack got up out of his chair and stood over him. 'Ianto, are you ok?' There was little more than a murmur in response but it was enough for Jack. Ianto's eyes fluttered, trying to open but could really find the strength. 'It's ok, don't try and open your eyes. Just lay there and don't move.' Ianto ignored Jack and was finally able to open his eyes. 'Jack?'

Jack could feel tears running down his face but he didn't care. Ianto was awake and was fine for the time being. 'Why can't I move Jack?' Ianto was trying to make his legs move, sending them silent commands but neither left nor right was co- operating. Jack reached down and stroked at the stray hair that had fallen into Ianto's face. 'Do you remember what happened?'

Ianto thought about this. He did remember that he and Jack were in the park enjoying the sunshine and then there had been that guy that had come up to him… Holy Crap! He had been shot! 'Holy shit Jack…. Some prick shot me!' Jack tried to keep Ianto calm but it wasn't working; the monitors he was connected to started to make a ruckus. A nurse and a doctor came crashing into the room. 'Excuse me you need to leave now!' Jack was pushed aside and out the door. 'You can't make me leave. He's my fiancée; I have to be with him!' the nurse shook her head and closed the door in his face.

Jack could see what was going on through the frosted glass window and sank down into the chair just beside the door. He didn't like it but he was going to have to just like every other loved one; he was going to have to wait. Damn he hated hospitals.

**So there u have it. I know its short and no fluffiness occurred and I apologize. I did promise fluff and u didn't receive. Would the offer of cookies bring u to the dark side? I hope you like it and still wanna read it after my crappy updating. I promise I will try and get a chapter up regularly. Love to all of my bunnies.**

**Xx melica xx **


	7. Chapter 8

**Greetings to all of my bunnies! Here we are once again. Pure and utter fluff; a reward for putting up with me. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and all of the other stuff. I hope this chapter brings you joy. **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't this get boring. I know I own nothing, you know I own nothing…. So let's just say I OWN NOTHING… Yet. (All things Torchwood belong to RTD and the BBC). **

As Jack sat in the rather uncomfortable chair outside the door, waiting for the doctors and nurses to come out, he thought back to when he first realized that he was in love with Ianto.

*Flash Back*

Jack just stared. He looked long and hard at the man working before him. There was something in the way he walked, upheld himself or was it just his presence that made Jack feel strangely at peace. He knew that he had a very strong bond with this man but he didn't think it was going to go anywhere beyond that. Throughout his long life he there had been many people who had come and gone without a trace of ever having been there and to Jack this seemed like another one of those times. He hadn't realized that Ianto had caught him staring and had actually stopped what he was doing and was gazing back. Jack snapped out of his revere with a sheepish smile as Ianto walked towards him.

'You haven't gotten any paper work done have you?' Jack looked down at the number of reports and documents he was meant to be signing. He grinned again and looked up at Ianto innocently. 'Well, I was trying but something distracted me and I lost my train of thought.' It wasn't exactly a lie but it was close enough. Ianto smiled back, a subtly hint of light dancing through his gaze to Jack's. 'Well, let's see if I can get you more focused.'

Jack highly doubted that Ianto was going to make him focus on anything apart from him, especially not the paperwork. 'Well, I don't really see how that is going to work? You are very distracting Ianto Jones!' Ianto smiled broadly and moved further into Jack's office; moving so that he was leaning over Jack's shoulder gathering all of the paperwork. 'You know, all you have to do is sign them and give them back to me. I've done everything else.' Jack once again smiled sheepishly, 'And that's my point exactly. I go to do the paper work thinking that I will get to see you after I'm done and I get completely off track thinking about you.'

Ianto moved to the side of Jack's desk and perched on it. 'You were thinking about me?' Ianto wasn't so much as shocked but he was slightly taken aback at jack's last statement. Ianto knew Jack thought about what he wanted to do to him but not about him. Jack reached across to Ianto's hand, grabbing it and guiding him so that he was sitting in his lap. 'Yes! I think about you a lot, most of the day actually. Even when Gwen is giving me one of her boring ' but Jack we have to do this because' speeches. ' Ianto smiled at this, he knew exactly what Jack was on about. Gwen was really annoying sometimes. 'So what are you thinking about when thinking about me, if that made any sense?'

Jack chuckled and secured Ianto in place by interlocking his fingers around his waist. 'Well, I think about how much you do for me, how much crap you put up with from me and the others and just how much you mean to me!' Ianto smiled and put his arms loosely around Jack's neck. His heart was a ball of fire burning in his chest. He knew he loved Jack but could this be Jack's way of saying that he loved him back? Ianto didn't want to push it. Jack was rarely open about his feelings and on this occasion he didn't want to say something to make Jack take back everything he had said.

Ianto realized he had been silent for a few moments and Jack was looking at him expectantly; a small smile gracing his lips. Jack could see Ianto was thinking and he hoped that his message had gotten to him loud and clear. Although he couldn't say the words right now he did feel them. 'Really? I mean, wow….. I think? Should I be worried?' Jack chuckled again and placed a delicate kiss to Ianto's lips; grabbing his hips and sitting him up on the desk. 'No…. I don't think you should be worried, although if you want me to do this paper work, you're going to have to get off my desk.' Ianto tried to give Jack a pout just like his own but only succeeding in making Jack laugh. 'No! Mr. Jones….. This needs to be done.'

Ianto sighed and removed himself from Jack's desk. He smiled as he went to the door, 'I suppose you'll be needing coffee Sir.' Ianto said the sir with a slight hint of seduction… hinting at Jack of what was to come when he had finished his paper work. 'Thanks… now stop distracting me from the paper work.' Jack shooed Ianto out of the office; watching his retreating form, smiling.

*Back to the present*

Removing his face from his hands, Jack looked up as the doctors and nurses left the room; one stopping to talk to him. 'Is he going to be ok?' The doctor smiled and nodded at the same time, 'He is a very lucky man. The scans show that the bullet has missed all of the important stuff and is lodge to the left of his spinal cord. It will need to be removed via surgery but it's in the best spot for him to be able to gain the full use of his legs again.' Jack smiled and sighed; shaking the doctor's hand as he walked away.

Pushing the door open as quietly as he could, Jack gazed at the form lying asleep on the bed. Since that day in his office he had told Ianto that he loved him, on more than one occasion but having something like this happen he felt he needed to say it more and he would. Walking over to the side of the bed, Jack stroked the young man's hair and smiled down on him, 'I love you.'

He still felt that slight pang of guilt that this had happened at all and as soon as Ianto was out of surgery tomorrow he would find out who had done this. That was the lingering question though…. He and Ianto had plenty of disgruntled people around them but none that seemed to want to kill either of them. Jack thought about this…. The only person who was even remotely interested in killing Ianto was…

**There you go my little bunnies. I know that this didn't really have anything to do with the story but I thought why not! Bit of hub romance and that dreaded paper work. Ianto is going to be fine! But who tried to kill him? I hope you will continue to read to find out. Love you all my little bunnies. **

**Xx melica xx**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Yet another chapter- I know I said regular updates but hey life takes you where it takes you! And this is updated quicker than last time. I hope you like this chapter- You'll get Janto fluffiness, a bit of Gwen, Jack hero action and that naught Captain Hart fellow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again after much discussion, I own nothing. All things Torchwood, including its characters, buildings and novelty paraphernalia, belong to RTD and the BBC. **

Jack woke up still in the place he fell asleep; his head laying on the side of Ianto's bed with one arm under his head and then other on Ianto's thigh. He looked up at the man still asleep next to him. Today was the day that things would either go very good or very bad. Jack was hoping everything would be fine. He knew there were risks involved with the surgery that Ianto was going to be having but he had every faith that he was going to be ok. Jack hadn't realized that Ianto had woken up and was looking at him a small smirk on his face. 'Hello you!'

Jack smiled and lifted himself into a proper sitting position. 'Hey, how are you feeling today?' Ianto nodded and tried to sit up but couldn't quite manage it; Jack saw him wince at the pain from his bullet wound. 'I could be better but I can't complain about being alive.' Jack chuckled, and squeezed Ianto's hand, 'Ah there's the Ianto Jones I know and love.' Ianto intertwined his fingers with Jack's and stroked soothing circles with his thumb on the back of it. 'You know what? That is probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.' Jack put on a look of mock shock, then smiled. 'Well, what can I say, keep 'em chasing'.

Ianto's gaze shifted from Jack's eyes to his legs. He was just starting to get the feeling back in them, even if that feeling was pain. Jack noticed Ianto's demeanor change and he lifted the young man's head and looked him in the eyes, 'Ianto I promise you that you are going to be fine. You will have the surgery today and everything will go just fine.' Ianto tried to smile but only managed a slight one. 'I know that but I…. I'm….' Ianto struggled to find the words, 'I'm scared Jack. I know that the doctors know what they're doing but what if something does go wrong?... What happens to you?' Jack smiled sadly and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips. 'I will be fine, just like you're going to be. Even if something does go wrong I will be right here to help you through it.'

Ianto shook his head; Jack wasn't getting it. 'Jack there is still a chance of complications occurring and me dying is one distinct possibility if the complications occur. I just want you to be prepared, that's all.' Jack stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He carefully moved Ianto over a bit and got up on the bed with him; holding him tight. 'Ianto….. I prefer to think that everything is going to be fine and I know for a fact that this isn't what kills you!' Ianto looked at him sideways, 'and how do you know that.' Jack smirked and shook his head, 'Now, Now, Mr. soon to be Harkness- Jones don't ask questions. Just bask in the glory of having your drop dead gorgeous fiancée holding you.' Ianto chuckled and held Jack's arms in place with his own; enjoying the warmth that they filled him with.

While Ianto was having surgery to remove the bullet, Jack decided he would follow up on a few things. He knew there was really only one person who wanted Ianto dead. No matter how many lives they had disrupted it was never really enough for the people wanting to kill them; most of the time they didn't even know who they were. He drove through the streets back towards the hub with clear mind about who had wanted Ianto dead; bloody John Hart. Couldn't he just leave him alone? He didn't want to be with him so why John couldn't just let him get on with his life was beyond Jack. He parked the SUV in the underground car park and walked through the door that granted his access to the hub. Gwen heard, rather than saw him enter but when she turned around from her work station she was in complete shock. Jack still had blood on his face and in his hair; he had been too worried about Ianto to wash it off.

'Jack? What's going on what's happened?' That was another thing he hadn't quite gotten around to doing; telling Gwen what had happened. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and sat on the sofa underneath the Torchwood sign. 'Ianto's been shot. He is in the hospital, having surgery to remove it.' Gwen moved from her desk and sat down beside him. 'He's going to be ok though right?' Jack nodded but wasn't quite sure if the statement was true. 'The doctors say he'll be fine but I have a fair idea of who did this and that's why I came here. I need your help to track him down.' Gwen nodded. She knew that Jack wouldn't rest until he found the person who did this. She did wonder however what Ianto had said to Jack's proposal. 'Apart from the obvious situation….. What did Ianto say?'

Gwen saw a slight smile ghost over Jack's lips. 'He said yes. Well at first he said no and then he said yes.' Gwen giggled and hugged Jack. 'Ok, let's find whoever did this but first you need to clean yourself up.' She motioned at his forehead and he realized what she was talking about. 'Ok, but while I am doing that can you run a trace on this temporal signature?' Jack removed his wrist strap and handed it to Gwen who looked down at it then back up at Jack. He rarely, if ever took it off. He always wore it and Gwen often wondered whether he wore it in the shower. She nodded and moved off to do what she had been asked. Jack sighed and walked into his office to collect a fresh shirt and then headed to the emergency showers to clean his face.

Gwen connected Jack's wrist strap to the scanner and put the temporal signature into the computer; letting it run the temporal recognition software on it. It was about 20 minutes later before she heard the satisfying beep from the computer telling her that it had found who it was and where they were. Jack stepped up beside her and looked at the screen. 'Is that?...' Jack nodded, Captain John Hart was here on the planet and relatively close by. 'Yes….. He shot Ianto in the park this morning, I'm sure of it.' Gwen nodded and went to grab her gear but Jack stopped her. 'No. You stay here and monitor the situation. Keep an open comm. channel and let me know if he moves.' Before she could object Jack had gone out the way he had come in and she was left alone once again.

She gave Jack directions to the abandoned warehouse where the temporal signature had been tracked to. Jack pulled the SUV to a stopped and jumped out; sprinting towards the only noticeable door. He took a deep breath before he kicked the door in. Captain John Hart sat on a chair facing the door; smiling. 'Bout time you got here; been waiting for you.'

**I know it was kind of an abrupt ending but I have to keep you in suspense don't I. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all those who review but special love goes out to Gwento- addict *over the ocean hug*. Love to all the Torchwood Bunnies. Xx melica xx**


	9. Chapter 10

**Here we are once again. I know you are going to have kill me because this has taken forever to get up but real life has gotten in the way. But I got through it and here is another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the mind that uses the characters of RTD and the BBC to create this fic. **

**So Captain John Hart is on the scene, a dashing hero tries to save the day but is inevitable sucked into the master plan of evilness. So who will save the day if our own hero can't? **

Jack held his gun in a death grip. He looked at John who smiled at him benevolently and laughed. 'So I see eye candy survived again. Why won't they just lie down and die. Its better in the long run but I have to say decidedly more fun for me if they don't.'

Jack held his gun tighter, making his knuckles go bone white in the darkness of the warehouse. 'What do you want Hart and don't give me some sob story about wanting me back?' John's face fell and he slowly rose from the chair he was sitting in. 'It's not some sob story! And that isn't the only reason I am here.' Jack was now getting very annoyed waiting for John's explanation. 'If you don't mind would you hurry up so I can get back the more important things in my life.' John stood square to Jack trying to make himself as big as possible. 'If you don't mind I haven't finished. As I was saying….. you really ought to think about this Jack. I don't think you would like the alternative.' Jack laughed but kept his gaze and gun firmly trained on John's head. 'Really, cause from where I'm standing I don't think there is any really threat. Ianto will just keep on coming back. I won't let you harm him again.'

John turned his back on Jack and walked behind the chair he had once occupied. He spun around quickly and drew to pistols from inside his jacket. Jack laughed again, 'seriously? Haven't we already done this? And as I recall you were the one who needed help after last time.' John was now getting very agitated and wasn't in the mood for Jack's smart remarks. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to use such condescending tones?' Jack took a step forward towards John, causing him to raise his pistols higher. 'No I think what she taught me was never get sucked in by a helpless little con man.' John's eyes darkened with anger, he was no conman. Sure he had scams and really did like a good deal that went his way but he didn't think of himself as a conman.

'Ok, this is getting ridiculous, why can't you just come to your senses and give up this 21st century piece of time that you call a home. Let's face it, you and I both know that you don't belong here.' John saw a hint of defeat in Jack's eyes but it was soon squashed and replaced by a ball of determination. ' That's where your wrong…. I do belong here… I have friends, a family and I am protecting the beauty of this planet that you are never going to be able to see.' John laughed, did Jack seriously believe all of that. 'Are you kidding me? You can't seriously believe that they want you here? What you and you little band of warriors fighting to protect this poor little scrap of a planet and what you think eye candy would stay with you if he knew the truth…. The whole truth about you.' John could see that Jack was breaking, he still had one more card up his sleeve and he knew if would work.

Gwen could hear the whole conversation but had long ago given up trying to understand Jack. The only person who was ever going to get close to knowing him was lying on an operating theatre having a bullet removed from his spine. 'Jack don't listen to him…. You know you belong here.'

Jack tried to ignore everything that John was saying but deep down he knew that John was right. He knew that his entire existence on this planet was a complete lie and would only end up getting the people he loved hurt or killed. 'What do you want from me?' Jack was angry now; not only with John but himself. Jack was happy but now John had come and made Jack realize that he was living in the shadow of a dead man and that the only place that he really belonged was in the stars scamming people for their money and other valuables.

Jack tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. If he had really changed from the conman he used to be he had to do what was right and keep everybody he loved safe and alive, he would do whatever it took; even if that meant doing something bad.

'What I want from you is for you to see that you belong with me. We were great together… we could be that again Jack….. but just in case you don't see sense…. I have got something of yours for collateral.' John pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap and an image popped up. Jack looked on in horror as men stormed what looked to be an operating theatre; Ianto's operating theatre. They took the surgeons hostage and confined them to one corner of the room. 'See now if you don't come with me….. Eye candy will really die and somehow I don't think you'll risk it… So what will it be Jack? '

A fire burned brightly within Jack. He knew there was only one thing to do. He lowered his gun and glared at John. John laughed… 'There's a good boy..'

**Arrrrrrggghhhh! I know… I am sorry. I am not deliberately being mean to Ianto….. and lets face it John's the one who's being mean not me. So with our hero crumbling under the weight of his own heart, who will save the day? Reviews are love….. love to all my bunnies. **

**Xx melica xx**


	10. Author's notw

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I know I got your hopes up when posting this and then you read it and find out it is just a silly author's note. I am really sorry that this story has taken a backseat and that my real life seems to want all of this attention. I am really trying to get a new chapter written but every time I sit down to do it, something comes up. **

**I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far but I can also understand if you have given up completely because of my lousy updating. (I would have by now!). Some of the main reasons I haven't been able to write for this particular story is because 1, I work nights and really long hours, 2, I am currently organizing and event called Get Creative, Live Creative (I know shameless plugging)- if you want to get involved go to my face book page and check it out…. It's a great cause.! And 3rdly but most certainly not least is the fact that I am trying to write a musical. (Very complicated and the brain power required is phenomenal and completely draining. **

**I hope to have a chapter up soon. Just remember I love your reviews and all the other stuff that comes with it. **

**A reminder this story is still dedicated to PCJANTO. Thank you for all of your kindness and without you and all of the other reviews I have received I probably would have given up with the story altogether. **

**Love to all of my fiction bunnies**

**Xx melica xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello little bunnies! Here, at last another chapter. I have found myself with some time so here is the product of it. I would like to thank all of those who have stayed with this story and have reviewed. **

**The dedication still stands for this story and lies with that of PC- Janto. **

**Hopefully this little chap will feed your fix of the boys. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada…. Except my imagination, of which this story comes. ENJOY!**

Ianto sat up and blinked into the bright sun that shined down upon him. He didn't really know where he was the sun was making it hard to see anything at all. He raised his hand to shield his eyes and the world slowly swam back into focus again. It was only then that he began to register what he was sitting on. He looked down and grabbed a handful of the fine white sand; letting it sift through his fingers back to where he had gotten it. Ianto Jones was sat on a white, sandy beach. He looked around and the ocean began to materialize before him as did the sight of a house of in the distance.

He could now tell he was on a beach somewhere but apart from the immediate details of his surroundings he couldn't tell much else. Ianto pushed himself up and stood, looking out towards the ocean in front of him. He was still in his suit; a red shirt and black tie. He loosened his tie and undid his waist coat; now able to feel a slight breeze blowing. Ianto felt strange in this place. It was comforting in a way but at the same time it made him feel very uneasy and slightly scared. He then felt his legs take control of him and he was walking down the beach towards the house. A voice echoed towards him; calling his name….

'_Ianto'….._

Ianto recognized the voice and felt his worries and fears start to subside. The voice belonged to Jack. He felt his legs pick up the pace and he started to run towards the voice which was calling to him. He ran over a rising sand dune and caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice but as he got closer he slowed his pace and practically stopped dead in his tracks. Ianto looked at the form of Jack; he began walking towards him again.

'_Ianto don't… please stop.'_

Ianto was sending his legs silent commands but they wouldn't listen to him. He proceeded to get closer and only when it was too late did they finally give in. He stood in front of Jack and smiled but Jack wasn't smiling back. An evil grimace had spread across his face and his eyes darkened. Jack then advanced on Ianto and before he could do anything to stop him, Jack stabbed Ianto in the stomach; holding him close, pushing the blade further and further in.

Ianto knew what was happening where he was but was unaware of the conflict occurring in the outside world. Quite the same thing, he was fighting for his life but this time he might not be able to get out of it.

Jack watched on as the men still held the doctors captive. 'John please!... I have given you what you wanted, just don't let him die…. Let the surgeon finish what he started.' John Hart looked at the disheveled man beside him. He couldn't quite recognize who he was; the old, hard exterior of sexual innuendoes and that flirty smile were nowhere to be seen. All he had wanted was Jack to be his again but it wasn't going to be simple. He needed to get Jack back to the way he was before; happy, confident and downright sexy. John knew that the only way he was ever going to get that was if Jack knew his beloved eye candy was safe and well. He pressed a button on his wrist strap, 'Let them get on with their work. We still need Mr. Jones alive.'

**Sorry its such a short chapter. I also know that the first bit was a tad strange but if I didn't work review and let me know and if it did review anyway! Reviews are love lol. More on the way! Stay tuned. **

**Loads of love**

**Xx Melica xx**


End file.
